


she’s always buzzing just like neon (neon)

by lgbtrimberly



Category: Power Rangers (2017), trimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtrimberly/pseuds/lgbtrimberly
Summary: This idea came from a tweet that said "dream date: let's go play taser tag, push me into a corner, kiss me, shoot me, then walk away." Also this is the first thing I've written in literally years that isn't a research paper so I'm a little rusty. Enjoy!
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Kimberly Hart/Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor/Trini, Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

“Losers have to buy Krispy Kreme for the whole crew.”

“It’s on!” shouted Zack, pumping his fists into the air.

It was a Friday night in Angel Grove and Zack, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Kim had decided to take a break from training in the pit to play laser tag at the Angel Grove Arcade. They were in the holding room gearing up with their vests and laser guns, Billy a bit hesitant to hold a gun for the first time (“It’s not real” Trini had assured him, multiple times). As much as they loved being Rangers, for one night they just wanted to enjoy being normal teenagers. Plus, laser tag was way less painful than being knocked on your ass on the cold dirt floor of the pit.

“Kim and Trini have to be on different teams though,” said Jason as he tightened his vest. “If we put them together they’ll just end up making out in a dark corner somewhere.” He chuckled and gave the girls a playful grin.

Trini immediately butted the end of her laser gun into the side of Jason’s ribs. “I’ll kill you, Scott,” she growled.

Kim laughed and placed her hand on her girlfriend’s arm, signaling for her to lower her weapon. “He’s not wrong, babe,” Kim admitted as she placed a gentle kiss on Trini’s cheek. Trini blushed.

Kim and Trini had been officially dating for two months now, not that either of them were counting (they both secretly were). But even though the boys knew there was something going on between them long before either girl had admitted it to themselves, Trini still turned into a flustered mess when Kim was affectionate with her around them. Kim’s kiss had immediately lessened Trini’s prior urge to crush Jason’s rib cage.

“How about it’s me, Jason, and Billy against Trini and Zack?” Kim suggested, looking to the rest of the group for agreement.

“Three against two? Is that really fair?” Billy asked, even though he was happy Kim had put him on Jason’s team.

Trini rolled her eyes as she hoisted her laser gun up on her shoulder and cocked a smile in Kim’s direction. “I might be little, but I’m feisty.”

\---

It took Trini’s eyes a minute to adjust to the stark contrast of pitch black and buzzing neon lights inside the laser tag maze. Loud music was blasting over the speakers and Trini could feel her ears pounding with every beat. She spotted Billy in a dark corner across from her and began to raise her laser gun.  


“It’s cool Trini!” he shouted over the music. “I’m just getting a feel for the course!” He smiled his signature Billy smile and Trini smiled back. She wandered down the dark corridor to her right, her eyes blinking from the hot pink flashing neon lights that lined the walls. As she walked further she began to realize that the direction she had chosen was a dead end.

Just as she was about to turn around, Trini’s body immediately went into attack mode as she felt a hand reach from behind her and cover her mouth, but she softened instantly when she smelled Kim’s signature perfume.

“Shh,” Kim whispered as Trini turned around. “I come in peace,” she winked. Kim removed her hand from Trini’s mouth and placed it on her shoulder, walking toward Trini like a lion toward its prey as she pushed her back into the dark corner of the dead end. Trini could see Kim’s brown eyes darkening in the pink neon lights flashing around them.

The pounding of Trini’s heart in her chest raced in sync with the music as Kim pushed her back flat against the wall. The corner of Kim’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Maybe Jason had a point.”

Kim’s lips crashed into Trini’s and suddenly Trini felt as if her whole body was surging with electricity. She could taste the sweetness of Kim’s lip gloss as Kim snaked her fingers into her hair, tugging ever so slightly. Trini let out a soft whimper. She grazed her tongue across Kim’s bottom lip and when suddenly -

Trini felt a dull pressure against the center of chest and a shockwave of vibration radiated through her upper body. She looked down to see the tip of Kim’s laser gun sitting against her vest, Kim’s finger resting on the trigger.

“Sorry babe,” Kim whispered, her voice an octave lower, teeth grazing against Trini’s ear as she leaned in closer. “I play to win.”

Trini closed her eyes and groaned softly as Kim pressed a kiss to Trini’s jaw. “You’re so dead later,” she said, her voice low and a bit breathless. She felt Kim let out a soft laugh against her neck.

Trini’s eye fluttered open just in time to see Kim wink slyly, turned on her heels, and sprint back into the dark maze of neon lights.


	2. what we do in the dark (no one needs to know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had multiple requests for a part 2 to this one shot so after a long ass time I decided to go for it. Top!Trini makes an appearance in the name of payback. Title is from the song In The Dark by Alice Kristiansen.

“You still good with staying over tonight even though my team totally obliterated you back there? If you’re too embarrassed to face me after that loss I totally understand,” Kim teased as she opened the car door for Trini. Trini rolled her eyes and stepped up into the passenger’s seat, twisting back around to face Kim.

“Puh-lease,” she reached for the door handle. “You totally cheated, distracting me like that.” Trini pulled the car door shut in mock frustration and Kim laughed from behind the window. Kim made her way around to the driver’s side and slid in next to her girlfriend, buckling her seatbelt and reaching for the aux cord to plug into her phone. “You won laser tag _and_ you get the aux?” Trini let out an exaggerated sigh. “That hurts Kim, that hurts.”

Kim couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable her girlfriend was when she was pretending to be upset, all pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. After turning her key in the ignition she unplugged her phone from the aux, placing the silver cord into Trini’s hand. “I guess it’s the least I could do.”

Trini’s lips were still in a pout but her eyes gleamed at the tiny victory. “It really is,” she said, plugging in her phone and selecting a playlist. She was fine with letting Kim think she had won for now because she had a plan for later tonight that she knew would put her back on top, literally. The music echoed from the speakers as Kim pulled out of the parking lot of the Angel Grove Arcade and onto the main road, flicking on her headlights.

_Driving so fast, won’t stop for no one but you_

_Don’t let me crash and let it be over too soon_

_Let’s make it last under the light of the moon_

_They tell me lies, promise you’ll always be true_

The road back to Kim’s house was dark and winding through the back roads of Angel Grove and the stars were particularly bright against the blue-black sky. Kim rolled down her window and took in a breath of the crisp night air. Trini looked over, admiring how beautiful her girlfriend looked with her wavy black hair being tousled by the wind, a strand getting stuck in her lip gloss for a moment. Kim could feel Trini’s eyes fixated on her but kept her eyes on the road ahead.

“See something you like, baby?” Kim teased, the corner of her mouth curling up into a smirk.

“I see lots of things I like,” Trini replied, reaching her left hand across the center console to rest it on Kim’s thigh, her thumb brushing gently against the fabric of Kim’s jeans. The heat from Trini’s palm along with the unexpected boldness made Kim’s breath hitch in her throat. She tried to play it off, but Trini hadn’t missed it. She knew Kim wouldn’t be expecting her to get revenge after the way she’d teased her during laser tag, and she bit her lip in anticipation of the night ahead of them.

_What we do in the dark, do in the dark_

_No one needs to know, no one needs to know_

_Tinted windows, fast cars_

_Promise I won’t break your heart_

Kim slowed the car as she made the right turn approaching her house, which sat pitch black and quiet at the end of the sloped driveway. Her parents were away at another medical conference for the weekend somewhere in Washington, or was it Oregon? Kim could never keep track. It used to fill her with loneliness and resentment that her parents would leave her alone for such frequent stretches of time, but ever since she became a Power Ranger her unsupervised weekends had become much less lonely. The gang often came over for pizza and the boys would play video games on the floor while Trini and Kim would sit on the couch laughing at Zack’s dramatic reactions when Billy inevitably beat both him and Jason. “It’s all about the strategy,” he would shrug.

Kim draped her arm across Trini’s shoulder as they walked the brick pathway from the car to the front door. “Try not to be too mad about tonight, babe. It’s just like Billy always says, right?” She twisted her key in the door, pushing it open. “It’s all about the strategy,” she winked. Trini rolled her eyes, following Kim through the entryway and up the stairs to her bedroom. She dropped her backpack and jacket down on the floor by Kim’s nightstand.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Kim asked as she plopped down on her bed and opened the Netflix app on the TV that hung on the wall across from her. “We could check out that new true crime documentary Zack keeps blabbing about,” she suggested.

“We could,” Trini began, walking over towards the bed. “Or,” she slid the remote from Kim’s fingers and placed it on her nightstand, “we could do something a little more fun.” She crawled into Kim’s lap, straddling her waist and leaning down to catch her lips in a deep kiss. Kim’s first instinct, of course, was to respond by taking control, but as soon as she propped up her elbow in an attempt to sit up, Trini stopped her.

“Not so fast, Princesa,” Trini warned. She placed her hands on Kim’s shoulders and pushed her back down with a bit more force than Kim was expecting, and to Kim’s surprise, she _liked_ it. Sure, Kim usually got off on being the more dominant one in these situations, but seeing this side of Trini twisted something in the pit of her stomach in the best way possible, so she decided to play along.

“If this is revenge for kicking your ass in laser tag I can’t say I’m mad about it. What are you gonna do,” she teased, gazing up at Trini and cocking an eyebrow, “punish me?”

Even though her tone was light and teasing, Trini could Kim’s eyes darkening and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she had her right where she wanted her.

“I don’t know,” Trini started, running her hands from Kim’s shoulders down to her chest and over her stomach. “I take cheating in arcade games very seriously,” she teased.

She slid her fingers under the fabric of Kim’s t-shirt, lightly scraping her nails down her stomach. Kim shuddered slightly, her muscles twitching under Trini’s fingertips. As her hands inched up further, Trini could feel Kim’s heart pulsing in her chest and she grinned to herself, relishing the fact that she could have this kind of effect on Kim. Trini leaned forward, catching Kim’s bottom lip in her teeth as she gently palmed her breasts, a soft whine emitting from Kim’s throat. Trini trailed hot kisses down her neck, licking and sucking and knowing she would leave marks Kim would have to cover up later. _Double payback,_ she thought. Kim began to roll her hips in hopes of some sort of friction, reaching her hands up to move Trini’s hips in sync with her own, but just as quickly as she started, Trini stopped her.

“You’re really not very good at playing by the rules, are you?” Trini removed Kim’s hands from her hips, sitting up slightly.

“Please,” Kim asked, her voice low and raspy. “I need …” she breathed out.

“You need what?” Trini’s fingers danced across the waistband of Kim’s jeans. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops, adding a pressure that made Kim’s hips jerk up again. “Tell me.”

Trini looked down at Kim, savoring the image of her girlfriend beneath her, dark messy hair and flushed cheeks.

“I need you to touch me,” Kim answered, her eyes pleading with Trini.

“Oh yeah?” Trini slipped her fingers out of Kim’s belt loops and positioned her hands on either side of Kim’s shoulders for support. “Well you know what I need?” she asked as she placed another deep kiss on her girlfriend’s lips and rolled her hips slightly, eliciting another whine from Kim. “I need …” she breathed, reaching across Kim’s chest to grab the TV remote from the nightstand “… to find out what happens on the next episode of One Day At A Time.” And with that, she sat up and rolled off of Kim’s lap onto the empty side of the bed, selecting her show on the screen.

“Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me,” Kim let out a breath of exasperation and disbelief as she sat up, her heart still racing.

“What?” Trini shrugged innocently. “It’s all about the strategy, right?”


End file.
